SHIJOU HIGH GakuKai
by shimodarie
Summary: Shion Kaito, found himself as the treasurer of the Student council in the most controversial high school in the country - the "Shijou High" when he bumped the most popular student and the owner of the school, Kamui Gakupo. How he can live his High school life in peace if he found out that Gakupo is someone that he owe his life yet, he blamed him for everything.


**I'M SORRY FOR ALL MISSPELLED WORDS AND WRONG GRAMMARS. JUST PLEASE READ THE ATMOSPHERE. THANKS!**

=============================================

 _"Ne..Nee, D.. do... you..l..like K...Kaiko?" asked the blue haired boy._

 __

 _The purple haired boy hesitantly Nod._

 __

 _"A..Ahh.. o..ok.. Then, I shall tell it to her..." the blue haired boy replied with a fake smile trying to conceal his feelings.  
_

 _"DONT!" The other boy stooped while grabbing the shoulder of the other.  
_

 _"Please...dont.." He begged with teary eyes.  
_

 _"w...why?"  
_

 _The purple haired man was about to say something when a loud ring suddenly echoed.  
_

 _Suddenly, a pair of sea-colored orb opened. And it's owner was Kaito.  
_

 _He rose up from his bed and took a deep breath.  
_

 __ _ **"Dream. . ."**_ _  
_

【KAITO】

It's almost 3 months since I started to dream about it and until now, I can't figure out why that boy doesn't want me to tell that he likes my twin sister. 

I can't remember him anyway. I don't know him. I didn't recognize his voice either. 

_Who is he . . .?_

I sighed. 

I stood up from my bed and start preparing for school. 

"Good Morning! Kaito-kun!" Hagiwara-san greeted my neighbor. 

"Ah. Good Morning too! Hagiwara-san!" I greeted back with a smile. 

"You're surely early today huh?!" she replied while joining me to go downstairs. 

"Ahh.. my alarm clock rang early so yeah..." I replied. 

"Is that so? ok then, Oh, Here! Take this! I don't eat too many sweets since I'm old so I'm giving this to you!" She said while handing me a strawberry flavored candy. 

"Ah. Thank you! Then, I'll be going now! See you later Madame!" Then I waved with a smile. 

I put the candy on my pocket and start walking. 

I yawned. I'm still sleepy. 

"Hey, you're studying at Shijou High right?" A young man suddenly appeared out of the

Blue with the same uniform as mine. 

"Y..yeah.. I..Is there something wrong...?" I asked in surprised. 

Yes, I'm currently studying at Shijou High. The most famous High school here in our district. 

Shijou High - The Most popular High School here in our district. Almost of the students there was child of famous actor or actresses or if not, sons and daughters of owners of the most big, popular and wealthy companies around here. 

I didn't say that I'm a child of some famous out there but I can say that I'm with their level. 

I'm the third child of Shion Clan. I have older brother and older twin sister. 

My family was known for making and producing CLASS A sharp metals and samurais here but since I want to try something, I lived independently. 

"Mind if I joined you?" He asked 

I nod. 

"Is it true that the student council will come back today?" he asked 

"Student council? Why? Don't we have that?" I asked while joining him on walking. 

"We have. but since the opening ceremony, they are not present and they said that now is their comeback" 

"Ahh... But, why are you so curious about that?" 

"DON'T YOU KNOW?!" He raised his voice at bit then stopped walking. 

"W...What did I didn't know?" I asked in surprised. 

He sighed. Then start walking. 

"You must be a 1st year" he said. 

I followed him. 

"Nope. Actually I'm in 2nd year already, I transferred here from Sakurai Academy so I'm

Sorry if I didn't know that student council thing!" 

"Well. If you don't know, I'll explain." 

"Please" 

"The student council. composing of the most popular students in the school. The president, Megurine Luka. Oldest daughter of Megurine Group and a successful Super Model. remember the Family Mart commercial? that girl with big boobs? that's her!" 

"HUH?! THAT CUTE GIRL?!" I asked in surprised. 

"Yup. Megurine Luka." 

"Yeah. I know her." 

I can't believe that I'll be attending the same school as her! 

"Moving on. Nagasaki Vice President. youngest son of Nagasaki pro." 

"Nagasaki pro?" 

"Yeah. You know Amami Nagisa and Nagasaki Raito?" 

"They play the lead role as Gack and Megg in a Burlet Play right? I kinda know them." 

"Oh, I know! VY2 Yuma" 

"VY2 Yuma? Yeah. He's one of the Vocalist and Bass player in PYGR right?" 

"Yeah. Well, He's Yuma." 

"EH?!" 

He nodded. 

Woah. There's a lot of thing I didn't know about that School. 

"Morinaga Mayu. The Secretary. The only daughter of Morinaga Family." 

"I'll guess. They own the Morinaga Entertainment right?" 

"Well, they are just the stock holder of that company and their real company was Megpoid Gadgets." 

"HUH?! THEY ARE JUST THE STOCK HOLDER AND THEIR REAL COMPANY WAS THE

MEGPOID?!" 

"Well, yeah. Mayu's Dad and her Mom's Sister played a little game and that's a secret from the public so don't tell it to anybody!" 

"Ok, But how did you know?" 

He was surprised and started to act like He's been arrested by the police. 

"A. . .Ahh.. ehh..." he talked nervously. 

"Huh?" 

"W..WELL.. Don't ask why. just promise me that you'll keep it private ok?" 

"Tsk. Ok" 

"Ahaha.. w..well moving on." then he clears his throat. 

"Lastly, Kamui Gakupo, the Treasurer. The eldest child of Shijou Family" 

"Shijou? Hmmmm, His Family own the school right?!" 

"Well, Not his Family. He, Himself owns that school!" 

"HAAAHHH?! Y-YOU MEAN.. A HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT OWNS A BIG FACILITY LIKE THAT?! You must be lying!" 

"I'm not lying. Well. It is always happening in Anime right?" 

"That's Anime. But wait…, why His last name was Kamui instead of Shijou?" 

His facial expression changed. 

"I don't know either," 

I sense something from here. 

He sighed. 

"Drop it off! He owns that school!" he said as he pointed the big building in our front. he stopped from walking so as me. 

We're finally here. 

"I just remembered, Your name, what's your name?." I said. 

"Ah... Sorry well I'm Fujioka Kyorin." 

"kyo...rin.. hmm..?" 

"for some they call me Kyo" he said 

"Kyo.. KYO?! YOU MEAN KYO OF ZO..ZO.." 

"Zola" He nodded with a smile. 

"And I think we're classmates!" he said with a bigger smile. 

"HEEEH?!" 

Kyo.. I can't be wrong! He is Kyo, The lead vocalist of ZOLA. 

"You, What's your name?" he said with a simple smile. 

"Ah... Shion Kaito." Then we do handshake. 

"Shi...on. . .AHH! I KNOW! Your Family is the lead producer of Samurai here right? COOL!" 

"Ah... Yes, Shion produces Samurais and sharp weapons" 

"Wow! Can you make me a chainsaw? AHAHA!" he said while starting to walk. 

"They are the one who's making it not me."I said. 

"Ahh... Ok...well, Nice meeting you!" he said with a smile 

"Nice to meet you too" I replied. 

"THE STUDENT COUNCIL THEY'RE HERE!" a girl shouted who gets the attention of

Everyone even us. 

Then a black car stopped at the front gate and a butler came out. 

All of the student line themselves up to see the student council coming. 

"They're here. Look" Kyo said. 

Two men and women in our age hooped down from the car and the principal greeted them 

"Megurine-san, Nagasaki-san, Morinaga-san and Kamui-san, Good Morning and Welcome back." 

"Good Morning too, Kitamura-san and It's really good to be back" Megurine-san said with a

Smile. 

The remaining three greet Kitamura-san, the principal, a good morning and they all walk in the middle of the crowd of student. 

The students start greeting them also a good morning. 

Whoa... They all look so perfect together.. 

"See how popular they are?" Kyo asked while poking my side. 

"Stop it." I said 

"Did you know before . . . that I was the treasurer." he said while facing down. 

"Huh? You're the treasurer? Why they changed you?"I asked 

"Don't bother yourself about it." he said. 

Kyorin… 

I looked again at the five persons walking in our front. 

I found myself staring at the man in the front. 

He's.. Kamui Gakupo...Right? 

Then he looked at me and our eyes met. 

I avoid my sight then Kyo asked me to go. 

When we reached the classroom, I sat at my seat and rest my head at my arms. 

His eyes. It so familiar. 

_"DON'T!"_

I rose up from my position when I heard a very familiar line. 

I roamed my eyes and found a girl playing a PSP. 

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT! YOU'LL DIE TRUST ME! "she shouted 

"OH GOD! YOU'RE SO DUMB! SO DUMB! "she exclaimed like she lost a million yen in a casino. 

She noticed that I'm looking at her that's why she smiled at me and introduced herself. 

"Sorry if I bothered you. I'm Furakawa Miki. Nice to Meet you ^_^" she introduced herself smiling. 

"Ah. Shion Kaito. Nice to meet you" I replied with a smile. 

"Yosh! You're friends now!." Kyo but in. 

"Kyo-tan! God! I lost again!" she said with a sad face. 

"Tsk. do the technique that I taught you!" 

"I'M DOING IT!" 

"Eh why are you still losing?" 

"Dunno" Miki replied sadly. 

"Shion, Want to try?" Kyo turned his sight to me. 

"What game is that?" I asked. 

"Dungeon Phoenix" Miki replied. 

"Let me see." 

I took the PSP and start playing it. 

"Done" I said 

"WOW! YOU KILLED THE BOSS JUST LIKE THAT AND PLUS, YOU'VE GOT THE MOST RARE ITEM! AMAZING!" Miki exlaimed. 

"You must be good at playing RPGs" said Kyo 

"not that much hehe" 

If you played a game for five years, what do you think will happen? 

*DING DONG DANG DONG DING DONG DANG DONGGG* 

"Well, see you later!." Kyo said 

"See ya' Kyo-tan!" 

"See ya" 

Then the class has started. 

I rested my chin at my palm while looking outside the window. 

I found myself thinking out Kamui's eyes. 

I've seen it before but I forgot where did I saw it. 

I tried to remember it but I can't. 

Three more periods had passed and... 

*RINGG* 

"Okay class. Don't forget to study because maybe tomorrow, I might give you a surprise quiz... See you!" 

"Good bye, Ma'am!" 

I stood up and arranged my things. Lunch break huh? 

"Nee Nee Kai-tan! Let's took our lunch at the Roof top!" 

"The Roof is closed so we're going to took our lunch at the garden, let's go, Kaito" Kyo emerged from space. 

"Ok..!" Miki pouted. 

"Let's go now. I'm really hungry." Kyo said. 

"Let's go now, kai-tan" 

"ok" I took my Lunch Box and followed them. 

we went out to the garden and sat in their hidden spot. 

"Oh you have hidden spot, what are you two doing here huh?!" I teased.

"Miki doesn't want to eat when many people is staring and looking at her because of me, like the normal scene in the cafeteria before, so we have this hidden spot. and we're cousins, don't think anything." 

"Oh. I'm not thinking anything." I said as I opened my lunch box. 

we start eating. after we ate, we went back to our classroom because Miki left her PSP at her drawer. 

"You go first. I'm going of rest room and oh, Miki, can you bring this to my table? I'll tell you my secret on defeating the boss as a token!" I said as I handed her my Lunch box. 

"OKAAY! I'LL DO IT! Then, See ya'! kai-tan" 

"Then, we're heading now." Kyo said. 

"'Kay. . ." 

Then I went to CR. 

I was walking through the corridor when someone grabbed and cornered me. 

"K...Kamui-san?!" I asked in surprised. 

He's just staring in my eyes. 

And once again... Those eyes... I've met that before... 

_"Ka..."_

Huh?! 

_"Kai..."_

huh? 

_**"Kaito"**_

huh? 

**"HUUUUHH?!"**


End file.
